


My Song

by brokeshua



Series: My Song [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeshua/pseuds/brokeshua
Summary: Mingyu want to know if Joshua can compose song for their school soccer team because Jeonghan said Joshua is really talented.





	My Song

**Author's Note:**

> \- High School AU, where all of them on the same year. Hence, no seniority suffix.  
> \- Minshua with shades of Gyuhan and Jihan.  
> \- also my first fanfic in ao3! i hope you guys enjoy and pardon my mistakes :'D

“You don’t really know Shua? Joshua Hong? Hong Jisoo? At all??”

 

Mingyu now being attacked by startled Jeonghan, as he blurted out that he doesn’t know this Joshua person that Jeonghan suggested when their soccer club held a meeting about searching student who will able to compose their cheering song. Their soccer club will be joining an inter-school tournament. This minor detail is really important to boost their spirit during match.

 

“Oh come on, how am i supposed to know? There are seven groups of class each year on this school. You probably don’t know Wonwoo either from my class,” challenged Mingyu.

 

“Jeon Wonwoo? That one who attends literature club? I know,” answered Jeonghan confidently.

 

“Darn it! Ok. Maybe I know what Joshua looks like except his actual name,” Mingyu frowned his eyebrow as he tried to recall what ‘Joshua’ might supposed looked like from all of students at his school that he had encounter. Sadly, he couldn’t find an exact match. ‘Joshua’ nickname though, is quite a foreign name. It would be weird if someone named ‘Joshua’ attended a Korean public school without catching eye of other students. This ‘Joshua’ person should be at least popular.

 

“Wait a sec, why his nick name is Joshua?” asked Mingyu curiously.

 

“Eh? Why do you asking that? Obviously it’s his real name”, answered Jeonghan calmly.

 

“Then, is he a foreign student?”

 

Jeonghan paused a while and gave a vague smile as he putted his forefinger to his tiny lips, “Classified information!”

 

“WHAT THE HECK” angered Mingyu.

 

It was finally their other team member who probably thought this quarrel is unnecessary and decided to tell Mingyu about Joshua; Joshua is from the same class with Jeonghan, attends chorus club and sometimes can be seen helping out drama club by playing guitar for their background music.

 

“Right”, affirmed Jeonghan. “Technically; he had experience for this kind of stuffs.”

 

“But has he compose a song? Can he pull it out just like Jihoon last year?” asked Mingyu.

 

Usually, this important task would be asked to Jihoon from class 2-A, who once made their cheering song last year. Jihoon was really talented, rumor said he also composes songs online and had fairly good popularity, although he always keeps it low key in school. He finished the cheering song in one day and the result is not an half assed song. It was nice and easy to follow cheering song. During the actual match not only the cheer squad of the soccer club enchanted the song, the student who came to watch the match also sing the song loudly. Of course it would be nice if Jihoon make their soccer club team another cheering song again! But this year, he already got booked by baseball club and baseball club cheering squad had more jam-packed practice schedule and Jihoon still needed to monitored and play the keyboard for the cheering squad so he won’t be able to make it for another club.

 

“Well, Jihoon is another level… But Joshua is not really that bad either! He had experience in composing song too!” exclaimed Jeonghan enthusiastically. “It might be little different with cheering song but I believe he had ability to make a cheering song.”

 

Mingyu exhales. “ Okay, since we are running out time and the other nominations are not really good, we will try with this Joshua.”

 

“YAY!” Exclaimed Jeonghan happily.

 

“But he will make it once he fit in, okay? I need to meet him first so you better accompany me”, said Mingyu.

 

“My pleasure, your majesty.”

 

***

 

They made their way to chorus club.

 

After they asked a member of chorus club about Joshua, the member pointed a corner of the room where there was a boy sitting in the chair and playing his acoustic guitar. The member shouted, “ Joshua! Someone waiting for you!” and the boy noticed.

 

“Oh, Jeonghan!” said Joshua as he put his guitar down and approached both Jeonghan and Mingyu. “What’s bringing you here?”

 

“I want to introduce you to Mingyu”, said Jeonghan as he pointed his hand to Mingyu. “This is Mingyu, our soccer club captain, from class 2-B.”

 

 _So this is Joshua_ , thought Mingyu. He look nothing like foreigner! Joshua is shorter than him and skinny. He has pretty face though, sharp pointed eyes and thick lips. For some reason, his face reminded Mingyu with a deer that he saw on animal documentary television program. A pretty deer.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Joshua”, greeted Joshua, smiled as he offered an handshake. Mingyu who still immersed in composing his first impression about ‘Joshua’ answered the handshake a beat late. Didn’t want to catch up in awkward feeling, Mingyu immediately continued the conversation as the respectable soccer team captain.

 

“I’m Mingyu from soccer team. Currently we are searching for a student who’s able to compose our cheering song. Jeonghan suggested you had ability to do that, so we came to offering you this opportunity.”

 

“Eh? Me?” asked Joshua in disbelief.

 

“Yes you! Remember that cheering song that can be heard during the match? We want you to make one!” added Jeonghan.

 

“Ehh? Are you serious? Jeonghan! I have never make song!” exclaimed Joshua, looking worried.

 

Mingyu got confused,  _wasn’t Jeonghan told him that Josha had experience in composing song?_

 

“No, Joshua. This is about a new opportunity. Wouldn’t you at least tried? You always been interested in this kind of thing!”

 

“Yes I’m interested! But making cheering song for a sports club is big thing! I can mess things up!”

 

Mingyu then grabbed Jeonghan arm so that they both could have a conversation.

 

“This doesn’t sound like what you told me before!” whispered Mingyu.

 

“Listen, Joshua can be little difficult at time like this. All I need is brainwashing his mind a little so he can agree..”

 

“NO! Jeonghan, WE DONT FORCE PEOPLE! He seemed confused and doesn’t want to do what we offer!”

 

Joshua approached them and carefully picked his words as both Mingyu and Jeonghan already stopped quarreling.

 

“I’m sorry...But guys, I don’t think....”

 

“Ahh no! No! Joshua, please don’t be sorry!” cut Jeonghan. Mingyu wanted to add his own words too but he also got cut by Jeonghan: “This might be sudden for you too so of course we won’t urge you to answer right now! Just think about it. We will wait for you to decide!”

 

“Ah okay then,” relaxed Joshua. “I’m sorry but I have to excuse my self. I think our practice will starts again.”

 

“Okay! See ya!”

 

As both Jeonghan and Joshua waved their hands to each other, Joshua returned back to his chorus club team member who seem already gathered for another practice session.

 

During the way back to soccer room, Mingyu threw his tantrum towards Jeonghan.

 

“WHY YOU ALWAYS CUT ME WHEN I WANT TO SPEAK?!”

 

“Ssh, ssh, Mingyu! No need to worked up over things like this!” said Jeonghan softly as he tried to calmed Mingyu down. He then saw a beverage vending machine on another side of hallway that they walked through. “Hey, how about orange juice?”

 

Mingyu exhales. Jeonghan won again by driving the direction of this conversation so Mingyu’s anger toned down. In fact, Mingyu was feeling little bit thirsty since the effort he put after walking from soccer club room to chorus club room. It was also an hot afternoon since summer is approaching.

 

“If you want to get one, I’d rather to get a canned tea.”

 

“Yes, my majesty.”

 

After Jeonghan purchased the beverages, they took a seat on a bench seat beside the vending machine. They took few gulps before they restart their conversation:

 

“Why are you so this persistently want Joshua to compose our song?” asked Mingyu.

 

“Because he sometimes doesn’t know what he want to do in his life”, answered Jeonghan, then took another gulp of his orange juice.

 

“Eh? What kind of answer is that?” asked Mingyu, confused.

 

“I know our cheering song is important so maybe this just coming from his friend? Like, Joshua is really nice person. I guaranteed to you 100% and I’m sure if you talk to him more, you will think the same. That’s why I really wished the best for him. I really hope he will achieve dream that he had been wanted. Well, once, he told me about his passion in music, whether performing in front of people or composes his own stuffs. That might sounds ridiculous to some of people since we might be busy with exams but I’d still think it was really cool of him. I really want to support his dream.”

 

Jeonghan paused. He took his last gulp of orange juice.

 

“But he seemed very shy towards his dream. Like of course! Joshua isn’t that shy person! He might speak less but he was very nice to person that he just met! However, when it comes to his dream, he always.........doubting him self. You heard that before, right? He doubt he able to composes something. Like, I can understand if I doubt if he wont able to do well during first try but no one achieves perfect result during first try, right? For example, Mingyu! Even if people say you wont be able to do well to be a captain of our soccer club for the first time, will you resign from the position?”

 

“Well of course, nobody is perfect. I will try hard though because being captain of soccer team is also one of my dreams.”

 

“Exactly! I want Joshua to have that kind of courage!”

 

Jeonghan stood up and threw his finished orange juice can to a trash bin. Mingyu, who before having the conversation without looking to Jeonghan’s face directly now can see the kind of expression that Jeonghan made. It was different from expressions that he made when he fools around. His gaze is warm and his lips are smiled a little. It’s an expression of affection.

 

“I just really want to push him so he can believe on him self.”

 

It was silent and Jeonghan already stopped talking. Mingyu stood up and threw his finished ice tea can to trash bin, trying to put some logical but sensible enough counter argument.

 

“You seemed really close to Joshua a lot.”

 

“It is! I had been friends with him since junior high school!” responded Jeonghan, smiling wide enthusiastically, a 180 degree different mood from before.

 

“Okay, I understand your concern. But I’m still confused one thing; you did said before about Joshua actually did composed a song right? Why back then Joshua said he never composed one?”

 

“Ah that....,” responded Jeonghan, looking like trying to pick proper words to answer until he replied, “classified information...”

 

“NOT AGAIN”

 

***

 

Mingyu just finished his presentation homework. It was already 10.30 PM.

 

 _Well still few hours before midnight_ , thought Mingyu. He decided to open video website to find something fun to watch before he sleep. Until, he got reminded about something that Jeonghan said this afternoon:

 

_“Well, please don’t say to anyone, especially Joshua about this... This is extremely a secret! But Joshua is actually a popular Y*utube star! He has his own channel where he plays guitar and singing songs. Of course, some of them are his own composed songs. Anyway, you have to promise me that you wont say anything to anyone, okay?”_

 

Now if that was actually happened, Mingyu can understand if Joshua doesn’t want to admit he composed something. Even Jihoon who is considered as music prodigy himself rarely talk about his internet activity! _Ah wait, what if Joshua, while he may shy about his composing activity, he could be also actually doing great for making music!_

 

Mingyu thought he might be finding a good trade of talent if his hypothesis works out! He then excitedly entered Joshua’s channel name, carefully.

 

The name is shuahong1230. A pretty simple and memorable name that Mingyu suspected derived from Joshua’s actual name. Mingyu had no idea about last few numbers, though. Maybe a random adds because it’s 1-2-3 then back to 0?

 

Before Mingyu answered his own thoughts, the channel is already loaded. It was indeed Joshua’s channel since the very first video thumbnail is him sitting with his guitar, with plain house wall as background.

 

 _This is little bit weird,_ thought Mingyu. If Joshua wasn’t the main candidate for his soccer team cheering song composer, he probably wont be searching a video channel of his male classmate in this freaking 10.30 PM. He bait himself with possible talent that might lies in Joshua.

 

There are five videos, most of them had thumbnail of Joshua playing guitar with same background. Mingyu checked the view and subscriber of the channel; most of them are extremely low. The most watched videos are video that uploaded on January, 12th 2016, which had 24 viewers.

 

Mingyu decided to click the video. The video is title “Pizza Song”.

 

As the video loaded, Joshua and his guitar appeared, looking firm and serious. Without any introduction, he started to strum his guitar and sing:

 

_Okay_

_Joshua Hong_

_Pizza_

 

_Pizza_

_Pizza_

_Pizza_

_Pizza_

_Pizza_

_Pizza_

_Pizza_

_Pizza_

 

_I want some pizza_

_Right now_

_I want some dominos pizza, yeah_

_Every night and day I dream about pizza_

_Pizza_

_Oh pizza yeah_

 

Mingyu’s jaw dropped. Joshua actually indeed has ability to sing and play guitar. Mingyu just...not really sure because the strange lyric. He however continued to watch Joshua sings:

 

_Combination pizza from Costco_

_Dont forget the coke on the side_

 

_I want some chocolate_

_Chocolate pizza_

_I want some chocolate pizza_

_I want some chocolate pizza, yeah_

_I want some twix pizza_

_Pizza with twix on top yeah_

_I want some twix pizza, yeah_

 

_Maybe some nutella pizza, yeah_

_I want some nutella pizza, yeah_

_With milk on the side!_

_I want some nutella lizza, yeah_

_I want some nutella pizza yeah_

_With milk on the side_

_I want some nutella pizza yeah_

_With milk on the side_

 

_I want some nutella pizza right now_

_Boom boom pow_

_I want that milk milk on the side_

_Dont you hide from me_

_You should be right next to me_

_Nutella pizza_

_Dont you get away from me_

_Oh please, yea_

_Nutella pizza with some milk on the side_

_Always be next to me_

 

The video finished. Mingyu wasn’t really sure about his initial reaction. He might want to mad at Jeonghan for showing strange stuffs like this but in other hand, to Mingyu’s opinion: the song is catchy.

 

***

 

“Is this seat empty?”

 

Mingyu, who just handed a full spoon of his rice curry in the jam-packed school canteen surprised with the soft voice that coming behind him. “Ah, Joshua!”

 

“Oh! Mingyu! We met again!” smiled Joshua. Mingyu couldn’t help with having a flashback about Joshua’s video that he watched last night, which is EXTREMELY weird. He decided to kick off the feeling quickly by continuing the conversation.

 

“Yes it’s empty.”

 

“Ah, thanks.”

 

Joshua comfortably seated on empty seat right beside Mingyu. Noticing that this small guy is alone and supposedly he belong to the same class with that noisy guy (aka Jeonghan in Mingyu’s dictionary) he asked out of curiousity, “Where’s Jeonghan? You guys not eating together?”

 

“Ah! Jeonghan... he’s sleeping”, answer Joshua.

 

“What?”

 

“He can’t help it. He already that sleepy during fourth period but the teacher keeps looking at his direction so he tried to not sleep. That’s why he sleeping right now.”

 

“Then, how about his lunch?”

 

“It’s okay, I will bring him a strawberry milk and a meat bread to him! Ah, maybe he want some of milk pudding too?” said Joshua as he looked to snack stall.

 

Mingyu thought, what an easy life that Jeonghan had. But then again, Jeonghan even said that he wanted to support Joshua’s dream, something that to Mingyu feels surreal to be said by Jeonghan. They might be really that close.

 

“Hey, I heard from Jeonghan that you had been friends with him since junior high school.”

 

“Yes, it’s true”, answered Joshua.

 

“Wow.... it must....be though for you...?”

 

“Though?”

 

“I mean! Jeonghan is smart and good talker but haven’t you getting lot of pranks from him? Like all members on his soccer club had it enough.”

 

Joshua chuckles. “AAH that kind of thing! He sometimes pranks me too. But aren’t just him trying to be close with your soccer club team?”

 

Joshua is right though. Actually, Jeonghan had this prank that he did when all of first year member entered the club. All of them was really stiff and formal to each other but after Jeonghan did the pranks, they are starting to be close.

 

“Although, he actually quite different when I first time saw him”, continued Joshua, looking like trying to recall things.

 

“Different? In what way?”

 

“He was a shy person, I guess?” recalled Joshua. “But he was a transferred students, so naturally it could happened.”

 

“Then he must have changed a lot”, said Mingyu. “I can't imagine him being a shy person. To be really honest, every time we meets, we always argue each other a lot. People on the club said we are really noisy when to my opinion, he’s the one who doesn’t know to stop.”

 

“Ahahaha, that sounded fun”, said Joshua.

 

“Fun? Hah. Try to be myself for a while and see him doing ridiculous thing on soccer club. You will get caught up in endless bickering with him.”

 

“Well, this might sounds weird, but as much as I closed to Jeonghan, I’ve never bickering with him? He mainly always says something good to me. I’m afraid there’s something that he held back from me.”

 

Mingyu realized; Jeonghan might did the exact thing that he said before.

 

“Well, sometimes I hope he will everything that he had been wanted to say, truthfully! But I guess I might be just worried over nothing—“

 

“Listen”, cut Mingyu. He now directly looked to Joshua convincingly. “I think I know what Jeonghan...want from you.”

 

****

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAID?”

 

“Joshua, say it loudly. This dumbass can’t hear.”

 

“Um...i said.... I WANT TO COMPOSE THE CHEERING SONG!”

 

Jeonghan made an extremely happy face. He hugged Joshua tightly. “Oh my god! Really?” Joshua nodded. “Way to go, Joshua!”

 

While both of the long time friends being happy to each other, Mingyu could sense the happiness from Joshua’s expression. He was sort kind of blushed but still smiled.

 

“But, wait! Mingyu!” whispered Jeonghan as he parted his embrace from Joshua. “Is that your final decision to allow Joshua to compose our cheering song?”

 

“Well, there’s no other good criteria and we are running out time...”

 

“Liar”, grinned Jeonghan. Now he leaned to Mingyu more closer, so that only both of them can listen his voice, “Is this because Pizza Song? Food Song? Or which one?”

 

“YOU!”

 

Mingyu realized that Jeonghan was lying to Mingyu about Joshua being a popular Y*utube star. But before he want to argue Jeonghan more, he catch Joshua looking to his direction, smiled, silently moving his lips to say something, with gentle eye gaze:

 

_Tha-nks, Min-gyu._

 

Mingyu not really sure why his ear is suddenly feels hot. For sure, it was almost summer. For sure, there will be lot of thing to do despite finally finding the composer for their cheering song. Firstly, he really need to tell Joshua to not making weird lyric with ‘chocolate pizza’ or any other snack brands. Mingyu doesn’t know how since he supposedly doesn’t know about the song but maybe he can ask Jeonghan’s help? Yes, Jeonghan have to help him to direct Joshua to compose cheering song. _Jeonghan needs to accompany me if I want to meet Joshua_ , thought Mingyu. Moreover, Joshua likes Jeonghan a lot so it might be easier to talk together....... Ah no! To Mingyu, It’s because..........his heart might skipped a beat...... just by looking at Joshua!

**Author's Note:**

> \- IDK HOW MANY CHAPTERS WILL BE IT BE ASKLFJSDKLF technically this supposed to be a prologue from the actual story that I had imagined but since my writing skills is really that bad .....im not sure....  
> \- ALSO YESSSS IM USING THE ACTUAL LEGENDARY PIZZA SONG!!!!!!!! :))


End file.
